


Johnlock Smut – Self Challenge

by Cylin



Series: Cylin's Artworks [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Really really not sfe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cylin/pseuds/Cylin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. Not safe for work.</p><p>Also, I blame Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Found smut on my Tumblr dash and decided to use it to produce even more smut, just Johnlock-y smut.
> 
> I'll use these images as inspiration, one by one.  
>   
> You can find the original Tumblr [here](http://yaoigakuen.tumblr.com/post/53788530176)  
> I'll post my art as soon as I have it. Kinda like a smut meme, I guess... I'm just finding excuses here...

Original Image:

 

And here's what I did:

(Unfortunately Sherlock looks like a girl..... *grumbls*)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One creepy Sherlock  
> One vulnerable Watson  
> One conveniently placed violin

Used this pic

And made it into this

*cough* uh...yeah....

**Author's Note:**

> I'm abandoning this. Or finishing it at the second image, however you like to look at it. This is it. I'm not going to continue for the time being. Just so you know.


End file.
